dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfred Pennyworth (New Earth)
Alfred raises young Bruce Wayne together with Dr. Leslie Thompkins a close friend and colleague of Thomas Wayne. Later, Bruce decided to travel abroad and Alfred stayed at Wayne Manor and begins a short lived romance with Dr. Leslie Tompkins. Batman Begins Alfred is pleased that young Master Bruce returned home to Wayne Manor after many years of study and training. It is on his return that he supports Bruce's plan to take back Gotham City from the criminals and helps him as best he can. After his first outing it is Alfred that patches him up, but only after Bruce discovers a bat in the study that inspires him to don a costume to strike fear into criminals. When Lieutenant Gordon and his wife come to visit Bruce he helps convince them that his employee is nothing more than a playboy billionaire that hurt his leg in a skiing accident. Knightquest Alfred accompanies Master Wayne to the UK, and is angered when he insists on endangering his own health while paraplegic. This was the culmination of several weeks of Wayne's self-destructive behaviour, and when Wayne returns to Gotham City, Alfred remains in Britain, tendering his resignation. He spends some time on holiday he travels to various exotic locations such as Antarctica and the Caribbean before returning to Great Britain. Dick Grayson tracks him down several months later and convinces him to return to America. No Man's Land His resourcefulness came to the fore in the No Man's Land event, especially in ''Legends of the Dark Knight'' #117. Batman was missing for weeks, leaving Alfred alone to watch the city. He used his skills as an actor, storyteller, medic, and spy to survive and collect information on the recently destroyed society. Alfred even used hand-to-hand combat in a rare on-panel fight sequence between him and a pair of slavers that ended with his rescue by a just-returned Batman. Outsiders After Batman's death, Alfred set up a new Outsiders team, in an effort to fill Batman's shoes with their combined efforts. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * : A former field medic, Alfred is capable of performing minor surgery and stitching wounds for Batman. * : He can work undercover on cases for Batman. * : His ability for vocal mimicry means he can impersonate Bruce Wayne on the telephone convincingly. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Publication History Created by writer Bob Kane and artist Jerry Robinson, he first appeared in ''Batman'' #16 (April-May 1943), overweight and clean-shaven. This specific incarnation was later named as Alfred Beagle and used as the family manager of the Earth-Two Wayne and Grayson. This printed page version of Alfred would be changed after "Alfred the Butler" was presented in the 1943 Batman movie serial. William Austin, the actor who played Alfred, was trim and sported a thin moustache. DC editors wanted the printed page version of Alfred to resemble his cinematic counterpart, so in ''Detective Comics'' #83 (January 1944), Alfred vacationed at a health resort, where he slimmed down and grew a moustache. This look has remained with the character ever since, even surviving the apparent death of the Earth-One version of Alfred (in ''Detective Comics'' #328 in 1964) and his resurrection (in ''Detective Comics'' #356 in 1966). When Earth-Two was formally reintroduced into regular DC comic usage, the old heavier Beagle would be brought back. | Trivia = * He is the only member of the Batman Family that is allowed by Bruce Wayne to own a firearm. * The character is very popular, having received a nomination for the R.A.C. "Squiddy" Award for Favorite Supporting Character in 1994 and for Best Character in 2001. He was also nominated for the Wizard Fan Award for Favorite Supporting Male Character in 1994. * Like most of the Earth-One Batman Family members, Pennyworth never met Beagle, although he did meet the Earth-Two Huntress and Earth-Two Grayson, who mentioned Beagle to Pennyworth. | Links = * Alfred Pennyworth article at Wikipedia * Alfred Pennyworth profile at the Oracle Files * Alfred Pennyworth profile from Batman: The Animated Series * Comic Book Awards Almanac }}